Me siento seguro a tu lado
by Mikughiravaatihatsune
Summary: Sheik es nuevo en el colegio, se encuentra con nuevas personas y algunas de ellas son sus amigos, pero que será lo que pasará más adelante
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno :3 vi que no había casi nada de GhiraSheik xD entonces decidí hacer uno por mi cuenta._**

**_pd: yo uso a la Zelda de Minish cap e_e_**

**_disclaimer: no me pertenece blabla_**

**_parejas: GhiraSheik/ Vaavio_**

* * *

Todo sucedio, cuando Sheik se mudo de casa en la ciudadela, el no sabia como era el lugar solo podia salir y curosiar. Sheik, un chico joven de ojos color zafiros, y cabello rubio.

Se preparaba para su nuevo colegio, tenia miedo de que lo rechazaran, o miedo de demostrar su personalidad, algo que comunmente suele pasar.

Salio de su casa, con su traje colegial se dirigio a la parada, donde lo llevaron donde los chicos y chicas aprendian cosas, el colegio. Al rubio le teblaban las piernas, su mano enloquecia, tomo un largo suspiro y entro en valor para hacer nuevos amigos. Solo fue directo al salon creyo que no haberia nadie, pero se encontraba una hermosa pareja por lo cual decidio no entrometerse.

-tu eres el nuevo chico del que hablan?- pregunto una chica dde humilde sonrisa, cabello rubio y ojos color de mar.

-Sheik?- pregunto un rubio acercandose a la que habia empezado la conversacion.

-s-si yo soy S-Sheik, ustedes?- sheik los miro estando nervioso, escondio sus manos ya que estas no dejaban de temblar.

-El es mi novio Link y yo soy Zelda, un gusto, bienvenido al colegio- los dos jovenes le hicieron una reverencia para luego irse e volver a lo de antes.

El nuevo estudiante se cruzo de brazos en la mesa dejando caer su cabeza, ya faltaba poco para que suene la hora de entrada y era lo que mas le preocupaba. Paso un largo tiempo y sono la campana, se encogio junto con su mochila al ver que quien pasaba lo miraba.

Dos jovenes se sentaron en frente, teniendo pegada la mirada en este -hola...- timido, su voz reflejaba los nervios lo que provoco que estos ambos sonrian.

-hola un gusto, el es Vaati y yo me llamo vio, tu eres el famoso Sheik no es asi?- este joven de tunica violeta tenia curiosidad por el nuevo alumno, queria seguir preguntando pero lo interrumpieron.

-con que tu eres... Sheik, te molesta que me siente a tu lado?- un peliblanco, con ojeras y alto, dejo tirar su mochila a lado del banco de sheik. a este rubio timido, el peliblanco hizo que a el le temblaran mas las manos, pero lo tuvo que superar.

-s-si y...-

-HOLA GHIRA- en voz alta dijo el brujo Vaati dandose vuelta del banco.

-hola vaati- sonrio Ghira en lo que mientras sheik estaba casi muy pegado a la pared, lo cual los tres lo quedaron mirando.

-eres muy timido, deverias quitarte esa timidad- vio lo miro un tanto serio- por que... Vez aquel grupo de alli?- este señalo donde habia un chico muy parecido a vaati- el es Guufu, es como el titular de los que lo rodean, ellos golpean- vio empezo a recordar un pasado doloroso.

-Guufu y su tropa- dijo ghira comenzandose a hamacar en su silla- pero sera todo divertido, creeme. -hum...- este nuevo llevo su mirada preocupada a abajo mientras vaati le hacia señas para que levante ese animo.

Ya entro el profesor Denise, todos se sentaron formal- Buenos días- dijeron todos los alumnos a ecepcion de Ghirahim y Sheik.

-bueno, chicos, como es su primer dia les dare cosas sensillas a hacer- el tutor comenzo a caminar en el salon.

-es nuestro primer dia, profe- bufo el peliblanco colocando su pie sobre la mesa. -ha, el alumno nuevo- sonrio el mayor a ver a Sheik. -gracias por ignor...-

-callate ghira, Sheik, ven y presentate- dijo el llevando al menor a la mitad del salon, solo se escuchaban murmuros.

-h..hola soy...-

-no escucho- se escucho una voz femenina de fondo.

-que s..soy sheik-

-una lombris se escucha mucho mas mejor- guufu comenzo a reir junto con su tropa pero el profesor les tiro tizas a todos-.

-QUE YO SOY SHEIK- el rubio cerro sus ojos y se encamino hasta su banco donde el peliblanco lo esparaba.

-seas bienvenido, Sheik- sonrio sereno el pelivioleta.

-gracias vio- sonrio sereno sheik.

-ahem... Soy vaati- rio un poco el brujo pero le sonrio luego de reir.

-lo siento...- sheik los miro, ycomo los tres reian, decidio hacer esa acción también.

-chicos saquen sus útiles que haré ejercicios matematicos en esta pizarra-

-si!-

comenzaron a copiar lo de la pizarra, Sheik, no entendía ya que en su colegio anterior no le dieron eso, y no se animaba a decirle a Denise. -disculpa... Ghi-ghirahim, me puedes explicar esto?- entrecerro sus ojos y escondio sus dedos antes de recibir respuesta.

-... Dile a vaati yo n olo entiendo- Ghirahim se comenzó a hamacar otra vez en la silla.

El rubio le pregunto al brujo quien le pudo ayudar, era el primer dia, se quedaron solamente las dos primeras horas, sono el timbre y salieron a sus casas, sheik se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se fue contento a su casa, pero aun con miedo.

* * *

_**lo siento mir errores de ortografia, no puedo mejorarlo en un celular**_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Éste es la continuación de éste adorado y hermoso fic xD espero les guste :3**_

_**_Capitúlo2_**_

Sheik, salió del colegio, sus tres nuevos compañeros usaron su camino para ir a su casa, mientras que éste rubio se regresaba solo. De repente, unos brazos sujetaron los de éste rubio mientras, adelante, había un chico de cabellos violeta.

-¿Guufu?- preguntó Sheik, curioso.

-Sí, y él es mi amigo, Dark Link- Dijo Guufu señalando a quien tenía detrás el rubio.- Sheik, en verdad, te has hecho amigo de esos tres idiotas?-

-No sé, no considero a alguien mi amigo cuando apenas lo conozco, pero ellos fueron como los que me han dado la bienvenida- decía Sheik tratando de librarse de las manos del oscuro.

-Ho, que pena- el pelivioleta le agarro de los cabellos a Sheik, dándole fuertes golpes en el estómago- No gastaremos más tiempo contigo- éste se fue con la oscuridad a algún otro lugar, pero antes de irse Dark, lo tiro en un charco de lodo, mientras se iban riendo.

Sheik, sin embargo e levantó, su día había empezado tan genial y unos simples estúpidos lo arruinaron, él ya había empezado a creer que era aceptado en ése colegio pero con ése golpe le dio a entender, que no lo era, se sintió destrozado, se levanto derrotado, y siguió su camino a adelante, lo único que le quedaba, avanzar a su casa para sollozar sobre su dolor, ya que no fue una simple herida, fue un brusco golpe el que recibió.

Llegó a su casa, se cayó a la cama, dejando su mirada al techo, no podía pensar más que en ése golpe, llevó sus manos hasta su estómago, donde se situó aquél golpe y comenzó a sobarse, sus ganas de volver al colegio dónde antes el iba, tenía ganas, pero debía soportar las consecuencias de ir a un nuevo colegio, al menos según él tiene nuevos amigos, pero sufriría por Guufu y su tropa.

Se levantó y se hizo una taza de café, para acompañar de su tarea, sacó unos libros y comenzó a buscar información en cualquier libro para completar aquél ejercicio, mientras largaba a cada cuantos minutos un largo y cansador suspiro.

-Toc, Toc- Sonó la puerta de la casa de Sheik, y éste antes de abrir miró por la ventanilla.

-Soy yo,Saira- dijo la cabello verde mientra el rubio le daba el paso a su casa- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo colegio? ¿Te gusta?- sonreía la pequeña sentándose en una silla de la sala.

-Si, me encanta-

-No te han hecho nada, verdad?- decía ésta curioseando la carpeta del rubio- vaya te dieron mucho que haces en un día-

-No,no me han hecho nada, vine a casa feliz-

-está bien, espero que te siga gustando ese colegio- Dijo Saira y en ése mismo instante a Sheik se le cayó la taza de café-¿estás bien?- preguntó ella aún más preocupada.

-si, solo me tiembla la mano- decía éste joven buscando algún trapo húmedo para el suelo- ¿sólo venías a por eso?- cuestionó Sheik limpiando el café derramado en el suelo.

-Sí, si te estorbo con tu tarea me voy si quieres- la peliverde cogió los trozos de vidrios, de la taza, que se habían caído ya que aquél estaba limpiando el piso.

-Si no te es mucha molestia- dijo Sheik levantándose levemente del suelo- Quiero estar solo, aún no me acostumbro a estar en mi nueva casa- dejó el trapo húmedo en la mesa para después volverse a sentar.

-está bien... Me iré, adiós Sheik- ésta posó sus labios en la mejilla del mayor para luego irse de la casa.

-adiós Saira-

Ya había oscurecido, y Sheik estaba en su casa aún, pero salió a curiosear la ciudadela, dicen que se pueden ver mejor las estrellas allí. Salió y comenzó a caminar hacía cualquier dirección mirando hacía todos lados- uff...- suspiró- Que lindo aire- el rubio cerró sus ojos mientras caminaba sobre el viento-he?- Al rubio le llamó la atención ver a, Verde, Shadow, y Azul riéndose en la cara de vio, e intento arrimarse.

-El niño mojó sus pantalones- decía la sombra mientras los otros se reían.

-Yo no le veo caso, ya que ustedes me mojaron- el de túnica Violeta contradecía para defenderse.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando entre si, y Azul tiró a Vio a un charco de agua sucia, mientras ellos se iban riendo.

-Oye, estás bien?- El rubio se acercó al de túnica violacea para darle una mano.

-Sí, sólo que esos idiotas, algún día me lo pagarán, gracias Sheik- Vio entrecerró sus ojos y los miró con odio.- Qué haces tu dando vueltas por aquí?-

-Sólo quería curiosear la ciudadela- el rubio se sentó en una banca acompañado de el más pequeño.-¿Y tú?-

-Iba a comprar mi comida, pero esos idiotas se la llevaron- Suspiraba el de túnica- a veces me hacen sentir, una basura-

-No le veo la razón por la que te golpean, ¿por qué lo hacen?- curioso el rubio le preguntó.

-Todo fue hace mucho... Mucho tiempo-

-Flash back-

-Oye, Vio Link, haré una fiesta entre los mejores amigos,¿Puedes asistir?-decía el de túnica verde, sonriendo.

-Sss... Verás, no puedo, tengo cosas importante que hacer-

-Entonces no eres nuestro amigo, un amigo va a las fiestas de los demás sin importar las cosas importante que debe hacer- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero no puedo ir, lo siento ¿ok?- decía Vio mientras sobaba su nuca.

-urg- el rubio le agarró el el libro al otro comenzándole a arrancar las hojas en lo que después lo tiró a un camión de basura- No puedo creer, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?-

-Mi libro...-Vio llevó su mirada a abajo, todo se había caído ese día-

-Fin del flash back-

-Pero eso no es una razón para enojarse- decía el rubio mientras abría bien grande sus ojos.

-Lo sé, quien entiende a estos estúpidos, como sea, vamonos a casa ya es tarde y mañana no nos despertaremos Adiós Sheik- dijo el violeta mientras se levantaba de su asiento- nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos- Sheik se dirigió a su propia casa, para irse a dormir.

* * *

**_¿Qué será lo qué le pasará mañana, esperen a que losuba ewe, espero les haya gustado c:._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo siento por subir éste cap. Tarde T_T.**_

* * *

-Cápitulo3-

Miró hacía su techo, viendo las luces obscuras, cerró sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Amaneció y el rubio se levantó, cepillo sus dientes, y acomodó su cabello con el cepillo, se encaminó hasta su ventana, tenía miedo de como podía ser su segundo día de colegio, estaba lluvioso, tenía ganas de echarse a la cama pero debía cumplir con sus deberes.

Salió de su casa y esperaba el auto bus, pero la voz del peliblanco se escucha desde lejos.

-Sheik!? ¿ERES SHEIK? EL SHEIK QUE VA AL COLEGIO DEL DIRECTOR GANON AL 2° AÑO IGUAL A NOSOTROS?- gritaba el mayor mientras se acercaba despacio al rubio.

No largó ni una palabra pero lo miró un tanto agotado- Ghirahim?- lo miró fijamente a los ojos llamando a su mirada.

-¿Qué me miras? Acaso soy tan sexy que mi mirada te trae loco?- añadió el peliblanco entre cerrando sus ojos.

-No es eso!- miró a un costado.

-HAS HABLADO! OMG! SHEIK A HABLADO MILAGRO DE DIOS!- Ghira comenzó a gritar por todos lados mientras el rubio se escondía en sus hombros.

-...- Sheik lo miró un poco agotado, quería que al menos no lo grite, pero le alegró que al menos el peliblanco se le acerque a hablarle.

llegó el auto bus y el mayor le dejó el paso al rubio para que pudiera pasar primero, el se encaminó hasta donde debería dejar las rupias, las dejó y se dirigió a un asiento. Sin embargo Ghira, no tubo asiento y se tubo que sostener de un fierro.

-¿Estás cómodo? Por que yo no- dirigió su cabeza a la ventana-no me das algún espacio?- añadió, a lo que Sheik asintió y un espacio dejó en la silla para que el mayor se siente- Ahem... con eso no cabe mi brazo- el rubio no le importó le siguió dejando ése mismo lugar, mirándolo varias veces- está bien- se sentó a lado del rubio, estaba apretado pero haría cualquier cosa por un asiento-Oye esto es gracioso- añadió- somos compañeros de banco en clase y compañeros de silla en auto bus- largó una pequeña risilla junto al rubio, se alegro de que al menos lo haya hecho reir.

Llegaron a la parada que se hallaba cerca del colegio, ambos bajaron juntos, no había nadie, esa calle estaba totalmente sola, parecía algo común, Ghirahim no se hacía preocupación de aquel asunto- Oye... No crees Ghirahim, ¿qué la calle está muy vacía?- le picó unas cuantas miradas al mayor.

-Si, pero solo hay que esperar unos minutos- sonrió, entraron los dos al colegio, estaban sólos, ni si quiera, el director Ganon caminando por ahí estaba, en lo que el celular de Ghira suena- ¿hum?- sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se fijó el mensaje que recibió.

"Ghiraaaaaa :D! tengo buenas noticias xD! No hay

clases hoy y mañana por feriado podrás hacer más nono :D!"

-Ggggg... ÉSTE VAATI QUE AVISA TODO TARDE- miró furioso al celular mientras lo guardaba con brutalidad en el bolso- ah... Sheik ¿Quieres pasar? osea, yo no gasté rupias para nada, por lo tanto daremos un paseo quieras o no- agarró rápido la muñeca del rubio y lo llevó a una tienda de comida- se ve todo tan delicioso- se le caía la baba de ver muchos panes, masas, galletas- lo siento- se sobó la mano quitando la saliba de la boca.

-Se ven deliciosos, pero compraré las galletas- sonrió mirando las galletas, coloreadas de color rosa, con un tono de poco azúcar, y redondas con formas de oso. Compró las galletas y miró al peliblanco.

-¿Me das una?-comenzó a hacerle puchero.

-Si, claro- le dio la mitad de la cantidad de galletas que él había comprado.

El rubio seguía los pasos del peliblanco, sentía como si algo se revolvía en su estómago, se sentía horrible, pero a la vez maravilloso, pensó que podía ser el hambre entonces comió una galleta a no tanto apuro. Dos brazos rodearon los de Ghirahim, era Dark, lo sostenía demasiado fuerte ya que el mayor no se podía liberar, y Guufu, se dirigió hacía el rubio.

-Hum, las galletas más caras de todo Hyrule- lo miró, cogió las galletas y se las comió- ya veo por que dicen que son deliciosas.

-Guufu! Déjalo- el peliblanco intentaba librarse de los brazos del oscuro.

Guufu le tiró una mirada al peliblanco y acorraló al rubio hasta la pared, llevó su mano hasta el cuello del menor, el rostro del menor lucía preocupado, asustado, desesperado, de lo que le podría hacer, cerró su puño, unos golpes bruscos en el estómago recibió, provocó que su piel se quede pálida, el rubio se quiso escapar se sentía derrotado, no podía escapar ya que lo sostenían del cuello, por último, le bajaron los pantalones y lo tiraron a un charco de lodo, el oscuro liberó al mayor y los dos bravucones se marcharon en risas.

El mayor se acercó rápido al menor, éste se subió el pantalón, no pudo evitar llorar, pero los brazos de Ghirahim lo calmaron un poco ya que estaba atrapado entre ellos, con la yema de su pulgar le secó aquellas lágrimas, aun que esté manchado, cubierto, de lodo, le dio igual si el se manchaba, y le dio otro sutil abrazo- Ya... Sheik, te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar, ni si quiera en la calle- el lujurioso trataba de consolar le con abrazos y palabras, pero no se calmaba, estaba asustado, su estómago fue herido, de ese revolver que tubo adentro pasó a ser un huracán dentro.

-Mi estómago me duele mucho- tartamudeaba, y decía entre voz afónica, mientras trataba de secarse el sólo las lágrimas.

El mayor se enfureció, pero a la vez se entristeció, sobó el estómago del menor, de su bolso sacó una pequeña botella con una poción- Vaati me dijo que solo usará esto para cuando haya un examen y me duela algo... Pero, supongo que para esto te lo debo dar- le sacó la tapa que prohibía que el líquido se eche a perder, cuando sacó aquella tapa, un pequeño humo color violeta salió, y se lo dio- Solo bebe un trago-

Sheik, tomó de aquella poción, un pequeño trago, su dolor en el estómago se había calmado, se volvió a sentir como antes, aquel aprieto, que sentía en el cuello desapareció, le dio el pequeño frasco al mayor y le sonrió- Muchas gracias-

-En el auto bus no te dejan regresar todo cubierto de lodo, si quieres te dejo en villa Kakariko- sonrió el mayor mientras se acomodaba el fleco.

-Pero... De acuerdo pero... yo no vivo allí, vivo en la ciudadela-

-De acuerdo... te dejaré en la puerta de la casa de Vio... por que es el único lugar que recuerdo- sobó su nuca, y llevó su mano hasta el hombro del menor.

Ambo desaparecieron en diamantes y aparecieron, dentro, de la casa de Vio- é-ésta no es mi casa- sonrió preocupado el rubio.

-tampoco la mía, es la de Vio- al mayor no le preocupaba el volumén de voz, ya que eso mucho le pasó.-VIO ESTOY EN TU CASA- gritó en lo que el rubio menor, rápido bajó de las escaleras.

-Ghi... SHEIK! ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?- éste rápido se acercó y preocupado le miró- mírate... ¿Guufu y Dark? ¿Los Link?- el mayor le susurro al rubio menor el primer nombre que mencionó y éste menor se sorprendió- Si quieres puedes bañarte, y te presto un poco de ropa- le sonrió mientras le acomodaba el peinado, el rubio asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación de Vio mientras el mayor se quedaba en la sala de espera.

Sheik les disparó unas cuantas miradas a Vio- ¿Por qué me hacen esto?- le preguntó mientras sostenía la ropa que se pondría.

-Diversión-

-Ha...- el rubio entró a la habitación del baño- me bañaré...- habló incómodo ya que se iba a bañar en una casa ajena.

-Si claro!- el rubio que vestía de Violeta asintió con la cabeza- yo estaré abajo con Ghirahim- con su pulgar señaló la puerta de entrada y salida de la habitación en lo que el rubio mayor asintió y entró al baño.

El peliblanco estaba esperando a los dos rubios, pero solo vio bajar a Vio- ¿Y Sheik?- preguntó nervioso.

-Se está bañando... Si quiera fuera del colegio nos salvamos de estos idiotas- Vio golpeó la mesa con fuerza un par de veces, mientras abría sus ojos lleno de furia.

-Pero... Que yo sepa, a ti no te han golpeado, Vio-

-No, tienes razón, pero me enoja- el rubio mintió, si le habían golpeado, le golpearon los Link's tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta.

-Yo creo que es solamente el tiempo, ya se les pasará a esos idiotas- cerró sus ojos mientras se columpiaba en la silla.

-Eso espero- el rubio dirigió su mirada al techo.-¿Por qué estan con traje colegial si hoy no había clases?-

-Por que, yo sabía, que Sheik iría al colegio, entonces gasté mis rupias para ir por él, y paseamos y eso sucedió- el peliblanco al principio no podía evitar largar unas pequeñas sonrisas.

-Haa... Resulta raro eso de tu parte, pero bueno, ahora le preguntaré a Sheik- se levantó de su asiento y sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina- ¿Quieres café Ghira?- preguntó desde la cocina.

-Sssssnosssi gracias-

-Si o no?-

-Ssss no sé-

-pues decidete- el rubio puso a calentar a fuego una jarra que se hallaba llena de agua. y en tazas puso Azúcar con café.

El rubio mayor bajó, vestía de un suéter con gorra y bolsillo color Violeta, y un jean y sus zapatos-Gracias Vio, por prestarme la ropa- le hizo una pequeña reverencia al menor mientras se sentaba en una silla sintiendo la mirada de Ghirahim acosándolo.

-Tengo una dificil propuesta, Sheik- su voz cambió a serio igual que su mirada.

-¿He?-

-¿Tomo café, o no?- preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Deberías desidirte, eso es algo secundario, ya que es un beneficio para tí, no por que tienes hambre, por que te di mis galletas, pero si a ti se te apetece toma una taza de café no te hará daño, pero si te afectará en un futuro, por como te dije es secundario.- los dos que estaban en esa sala, Vio y Ghirahim, quedaron viendo al rubio con ojos saltones y realmente sorprendidos, Vio le dio unos aplausos y Ghira decidió no tomar café al igual que Vio.

-Bueno, entonces me iré, ya que no sé que hacer- rió en lo bajo el pervertido y desapareció entre diamantes.

-No te preocupes, el es de irse rápido- Vio tomó asiento a lado de Sheik- ¿Qué te parece si paseamos?- sonrió

-Me parece genial-

Ambos rubios salieron de la casa, empezaron a caminar y compartir risas entre ellos, pero la mirada de Vio se enfocó en una cosa, y solo en una cosa, Los Links, que se le acercaban a ellos dos.

Continuará

* * *

_**:3 Continuará chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan xD **_


End file.
